Methods of quantitative electronmicroscopy of protein particles on membranes were developed and applied to the analysis of cancer cells infected by viruses and intramembraneous particles. A computerized approach to autoradiography has been developed which will be applied to analyze the localization of IgE receptors on most cell membranes. A study of the three-dimensional structure of polymerization centers for macromolecules in cells has been initiated.